Electrifying Touch
by Pennatus
Summary: Sanzo always knew that the rain would get the best of him. But after that kiss...how will the two continue? 39
1. Chapter 1

Sanzo had noticed the very first time he had touched Goku, when he had clasped his hand that first time on Mt

Muse: Yeah, I'm going on a coffee break.

Me: But…but you're a muse. You don't need coffee.

Muse: … walks away

And that's the situation, folks. Halfway through this, that's exactly what happened to me. It took me two weeks to finish this. Or close to it, anyway. Grr. Anyway…what do you think? I can't honestly say I normally write stories in this type of format…and do you know how many fragments are in this story? Like, sentence fragments? A lot. Word was like, "FRAGMENT!! FRAGMENT!!" and I resisted the urge to throw my laptop across the room more then once. …ok, I admit it, that was completely off topic…I just had to rant. Sorry. Back to more important things! What do you think? Is this fanfic any good?! I just don't know…I thought the beginning was good, but it sorta sucked at the end. :sweatdrops: Ah, well. Review and tell me what you think! Also, if you do think it's good (and even if you don't) do you think I should do a sequel? This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I think I could another chapter if that's what you want. It's up to you! Oh, aren't you important now. I think that's all…every review is appreciated, and I try to reply to all reviews! Thankies!

For Fire Emblem fans, I'm planning on making a Fire Emblem fanfic soon. Exciting! As soon as Schizzar finishes the bios… glares I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! cough Eh heh heh…anyway. It will be Soren x Ike, if you're wondering. No, I have absolutely no idea when it will be. School's FINALLY getting out, so I should have more time to write, but that also means I'll have more time to procrastinate…

OMG! My rants need to be shorter! Sorry for taking up so much of your time (if you actually read this…)!! Enjoy!

Gojyo: …

Me: What?

Gojyo: Um, there's no disclaimer.

Me: That's because I own you and your bodies! MWAHAHA!

Gojyo: …

Me: What now?

Gojyo: :whips out pepper spray: EAT PEPPERS!

Me: AHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! :runs off screaming:

Gojyo: :ahem: The author does not own Saiyuki or anything related to Saiyuki, and never will. Thank you.

--

Sanzo had noticed the very first time he had touched Goku, when he had clasped his hand that first time on Mt. Gogyo. At first, it wasn't all that noticeable – a slight heating of the skin, a tingle like his hand had fallen asleep and just woke up.

But it was getting much, much worse.

This stupid journey wasn't helping either. Before, at the temple, it was easy to evade him. Now, with the four of them packed into that jeep, it was hard to avoid all contact. Goku probably did it on accident. A light touch here. The brushing of palms there. A casual contact, that couldn't be avoided, that naturally happens with so many people in so small a space.

For Sanzo, it was torture.

These past few months whenever Goku touched an exposed piece of skin, Sanzo could feel something hot and fiery uncoil itself and rise inside of him. With Hakkai and the kappa that feeling never happened. Why? Why only with Goku? Sanzo had spent nights pondering this question, with no discernible answer.

Sanzo hated it.

He hated that he could never control that feeling, when he could control all his other emotions. He hated that he had to go to every effort to avoid Goku, and most of all he hated himself for dealing with the problem by having nothing to do with the source. And so he had no choice.

Sanzo pushed Goku away.

Not in a purely literal sense. He did beat him with his paper fan, and sometimes actually did shove Goku. But it was more in a mental sense. He made derogatory comments. He made sure that the only things he said to Goku were harsh and cruel. He refused to room with him. He'd completely ignore Goku at times, and tried to disregard anything coming out of his mouth.

And still that stupid monkey clung to him.

How could he stand it? Sanzo physically and verbally abused him at every turn. He pushed him away. He chastised him. He never offered encouragement. He shunned him. He berated him at all opportune moments. And yet, and _yet_, by some miracle (or perhaps curse) that innocent brown haired child continued to dote on him like he was the best thing in the world.

And, slowly, like sand trickling out of an hourglass, Sanzo was giving in.

It definitely wasn't apparent to the others. They still saw the same abusive monk as always, moody and withdrawn. And if he was a little more testy then normal, well, it wasn't the first time. Nor would it be the last, most likely. But Sanzo was beginning to waver. He was so sick of it, of Goku, of hitting his monkey – yes, he'd admit Goku was his. So why the hell was he forced to stay away from him? Why the _hell_ did he have to constantly hide his true feelings and beat Goku away so many times, every day, every week, every month, for the rest of time? It just wasn't _fair_!

Though, Sanzo admitted to himself, life wasn't always fair.

There were multiple reasons Sanzo didn't act on that repulsive yet strangely arousing feeling. First of all, his entire reputation would dissolve. The silent, glaring, piercing-eyed blond actually housed emotions beneath his reserved stature? And for a young boy, no less? Sanzo could practically feel Hakkai's penetrating stare on him already, and hear the stupid cockroach's barely contained laughter. That was a disaster in the making.

However, if he were completely honest with himself (and let's face it, that's rare, even in Sanzo's own mind), he was afraid.

One hundred percent, pure, untainted fear. That was what he felt when he considered it. He was slightly ashamed to admit it, but that was the truth. Of how society would look at him after, yes. How the kappa and Hakkai would then view him, yes. But mostly…of how Goku would see him. Would he take it well? Would he accept Sanzo afterwards? Maybe. Maybe not. And so, Sanzo endured the feeling, the flush he felt rising when he looked at Goku, the urge to just be around him. And probably still be enduring it, if not for one little thing.

Rain.

That god-damned phenomenon that happened every so often, bringing water in a torrential downpour upon the earth, and stirring up memories in Sanzo's mind. He would have been perfectly happy if it never rained again, thank you very much. But did nature ever listen to his requests? Obviously not. Otherwise, the rain wouldn't be _plink_ing against the window pane and the cloud above Sanzo's head wouldn't be getter darker…darker…

Darker…

Just as it was imminent the cloud burst and rain fall, Goku tentatively poked his head around the door, seemingly testing the air as a swimmer tests the water. Finding the atmosphere heavy – and the water cold – he hesitated for an extended moment. Goku suspected if the air was any heavier then Sanzo would've been crushed by now.

Goku knew, of course, from past experiences and bruises that it was best not to disturb Sanzo during the rain, but…he was _so_ hungry! And Sanzo was the only one with any money. So Goku had decided to risk the wrathful rage of Sanzo. But now that he was here, he couldn't force his foot take one more step inside, let alone to ask Sanzo for the golden credit card that spelled out food.

"What?" came Sanzo's gruff voice.

Goku started violently, painfully hitting the door, falling over, and landing face first on the floor. He sprang back up almost instantly, rubbing his head.

"Uh…Sanzo…I, uh…" He trailed off, slightly uncertain, not being acknowledged at all by the blond monk. Nervously he cleared his throat and began again, this time a little stronger. "We're going to have dinner downstairs. Do you want to come?"

Truth be told, Sanzo hadn't heard a single word Goku had said. He was too busy sulking (yes, Sanzo, sulking) at the _unfairness_ of it all. It probably wasn't good to dwell on this topic, but somehow he always found himself straying back to it, especially when that infernal rain was falling. Was it wrong for him to have these feelings? Probably. Did he care at this point? No. He had finally given in, given up. It wasn't just because of the constant contact, the guilt, and the sleepless nights. It was also because of that wretched rain. It…it was mocking him, coming down no matter _his _opinion, no matter if he didn't want it to come down! Well, he'd show it. He'd prove he could accept his feelings.

Slowly he rose, startling Goku.

"S-sanzo…? Is something wrong?"

Those violent eyes turned slowly to his own chocolate ones. Goku felt a curious shiver travel down his spine. Those eyes were like…purple fire…bright, fierce, passionate.

Sanzo took a step toward him.

Goku found himself frozen to the spot, unable to tear his eyes away – even if he wanted to. There was something so…so fascinating, so mysterious, so alluring about those eyes, framed by golden locks. Efficiently rooting him in place, Sanzo took another step. The space between them lessened. And lessened. And grew smaller yet. Finally Sanzo was so close Goku could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves, hotter then what he expected. Sanzo tipped his head slightly, and leisurely leaned forward. Goku heard a tiny part of his brain silently urging him on.

An eternity later, their lips touched.

The effect on Sanzo was instantaneous. An electric shock traveled from the point of impact, excruciatingly painful and tantalizing at the same time, making Sanzo crave it all the more. Like a drug, the pain only made it all the more pleasing and somehow pleasant. He pressed his lips harder upon Goku's, feeling that pain arch through his body. Reacting almost instinctively now, one arm curled around the brown haired young man's waist, pulling them closer and making Goku release a small noise of surprise.

This brought Sanzo back to his senses. Immediately he released the surprised Goku and turned away. He withdrew the golden credit card and held it between his first and second fingers.

"Go," he instructed, voice breaking slightly. What had he done?

A long silence from behind him stretched on. Sanzo wanted to scream. He wanted _something_ to fill this torturous quiet with. Every passing second another layer of guilt piled on him. He could tell that soon he would be crushed under the weight growing on his shoulders. Then again, maybe this was the way it was meant to be. He was stupid for ever acting on his feelings, stupid for letting the rain get the better of him yet again, just stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Sanzo…"

Wasn't it amazing how a single word made him stop thinking, breathing, comprehending instantaneously? Did Goku have any idea how just his very presence effected Sanzo's life? And now he had ruined it all, ruined it with a single action. He could practically hear the walls that had been so carefully constructing come crashing down. It was too late to turn back now.

"Sanzo…what was that? What did you just do…?"

He listened with slight astonishment. The monkey didn't know what a kiss was? Sanzo couldn't help himself. At first, his shoulders started shaking. He pulled a hand to his mouth as if in order to stop the sound. And then it happened.

Sanzo began to laugh.

It wasn't loud, or even impressive. But it was _Sanzo_. The disgruntled, ill-tempered, splenetic monk. Laughing. Sanzo was never sure what caused it. Stress? Guilt? Surprise? All three? Perhaps. But he was indeed laughing, and laughing hard.

"It was a kiss, you stupid monkey," Sanzo managed between laughs.

"A…kiss…?" Sanzo risked a glance behind him to see Goku lightly touch his lips. "Why?"

Sanzo stopped laughing, quite abruptly. Why…? That was a good question. A question he had no answer for. He was suddenly tired, tired of the whole situation. He threw the gold card behind him and knew Goku instinctively caught it.

"Just go," he sighed. What did he care anymore? It was over forever between him and Goku.

Hearing footsteps, Sanzo expected the door to close as Goku expected. What he did _not_ expect was a sudden shock coursing from his hand. He spun around and was greeted by liquid brown eyes gazing adorably at him.

"Won't you join us for dinner?" he asked.

Sanzo stared down at him. Goku didn't hate him? He could see no dislike in those huge eyes. But that was impossible. He…he…

"C'mon," Goku insisted, lightly tugging his sleeve.

"I…you aren't angry?"

"Why would I be?"

_Because I just kissed you_, Sanzo wanted to say.

"Is it because of the…kiss? I…" Goku touched his lips once again. "It was kind of surprising, but…I didn't mind. Is there something wrong with that?"

Sanzo wasn't sure what to say. How could he accept it so calmly? Meanwhile, outside, the downpour lightened to a sprinkle.

"So? You coming?"

"…tch." Sanzo followed Goku and gently shut the door behind him.

Outside the window, the rain finally stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku bounded down the stairs with his usual boundless energy

Um…yeah. This is awkward. I haven't updated in four months because…um…well, I don't know. That's the problem. I'm such a failure :sob: I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me! :bows: I've changed my plans quite a lot over these four months…so, I'll try to outline them. I'm not going to be writing a Fire Emblem fanfic. Sorry! Also, I think that I'm going to make this an actual story instead of a oneshot. I'm just not sure where to end it!

I'm going to post a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic soon, pairing Sano x Kenshin. Oh, and don't read it if you like Kaoru. Mwahaha…

Next on my list is updating my profile, so look there for more news. I am in school currently, so expect sporadic updates, but I don't think I can promise anything solid.

On to more positive news (I think)! I really like this fic so far. Yay! Do you?! You want to review…This chapter turned out nice, though there's not really any development in it…and it's short…but don't let that stop you!! Read it! I'm just gonna shut up now…

Sanzo: …

Me: What?

Sanzo: You know what I'll do if you don't say the disclaimer.

Me: You…O.o I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I SWEAR!

Sanzo: I was just going to hit you with the fan…

Sure, Sanzo. Whatever you say.

--

Goku bounded down the stairs with his usual boundless energy, Sanzo following with his usual stately pace. Hakkai met them at the bottom of the stairs, his typical smile already in place.

"We were afraid you two would miss dinner," Hakkai said cheerfully. "It's getting cold."

"'We' meaning you," muttered Sanzo, settling himself into on of the chairs surrounding a table groaning under the weight of food.

Goku didn't even bother with the chair. He aimed his chopsticks at a steamed bun – and was intercepted by Gojyo. The two sets of eyes met, and the war was begun.

Later, the four were sitting at the now empty table, plates scattered and stomachs full. Sanzo and Gojyo were both enjoying an evening smoke, Hakkai sipping at his tea and Goku looking bored.

"Hakkai," Goku said suddenly.

Hakkai paused, glancing over at the brown haired boy. "Yes?"

"Well…" He shifted slightly under the scrutiny. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Hakkai encouraged.

"Um…what does it mean…when two people kiss?"

While Sanzo tried his best to hide the fact that he was choking, Gojyo raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why? You catch two people making out or something?"

"Gojyo!" Hakkai scolded. "Goku is asking an honest question." He turned the curious, golden eyed boy. "Two people kiss as a sign of affection. It means that they love each other."

Goku considered this with deep thought. "Oh."

"'Oh?' That's all you have to say?" spluttered Gojyo. "A kiss is an important thing you know! It shows a girl you love her. And then she falls into your arms and

you – "

"Eh heh heh," interjected Hakkai. "I think that's enough for Goku's ears, Gojyo. Why would you want to know about a kiss, Goku?"

Goku sent a quick look at Sanzo, and the monk replied with his best death glare, which has been known to actually cause some people to keel over and die. Looking down at his now cleared plate, he fiddled for a moment, eyes darting around as though resting them for too long in any one place would cause them to burn away.

_I swear I will kill that monkey if he says or even hints at what happened, _thought Sanzo.

Goku bit his lip. _Sanzo'd probably kill me if I mentioned the kiss. But…does that mean…he…loves me?_ He shook his head furiously, thoroughly confused. _That doesn't seem right. It is Sanzo, after all. But before we get to that…well…do I love Sanzo? _Fingers rose to touch his lips, the touch of just a little while ago etched upon his senses. _I'm not sure…the kiss was nice though…it made me feel like, like my blood was on fire. Is that a bad thing? _He made a little frustrated noise. _I don't understand! Does Sanzo love me? And do I love Sanzo?_

He glanced up to rather belatedly remember that Hakkai had asked him a question about ten minutes ago. Blinking twice, he looked around at the faces staring at him – Hakkai, patiently waiting with his smile in place, Gojyo obviously curious and accompanied by a raised eyebrow, and Sanzo…Sanzo was giving him the carefully blank look that clearly stated that he didn't care and never would, under which Goku knew another face was hidden.

"W-well…" Goku faltered. Lying wasn't a new thing, but he still wasn't very good at it. Scratch that. It wasn't that he wasn't very good – he totally sucked at lying. "Um…"

"It's all right, Goku," Hakkai said gently. "If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Goku nodded, relieved.

Gojyo grabbed the monkey in a rough headlock. "Aw, did the saru have his first kiss? How romantic! Who was it with? I wanna know all the juicy details!"

"Ow! Let go of me, you stupid cockroach! Let _go_, I said!"

"Stupid cockroach, huh?" Gojyo tightened his hold as Goku let out a yelp. "Let me show you what this stupid cockroach can do – "

Everyone looked over as a chair scraped across the floor, screeching loud. Sanzo stood up and announced, with a slight more tinge of aloofness than usual, "I'm going to sleep." And so saying he stomped off to the stairs.

Each of the trio watched his progress up the stairs until he disappeared from view.

"What's shoved up his – "

"Gojyo," Hakkai intermeddled actual word! Look it up! firmly. "I think Sanzo has the right idea. It is getting late. We all need our sleep."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Gojyo, reluctantly releasing Goku. "But I wanna hear all about it tomorrow, monkey!"

"Like I'd tell you anything!"

"Oh, so you don't deny it? So you _did_ have you first kiss!"

"I – what? I didn't say that! And even if I had – w-which I _haven't_ – I wouldn't tell s-someone like you!"

"Stuttering, eh? A sure sign of guilt!"

"I-it is not!"

"Bedtime, both of you," murmured Hakkai, herding the unruly two up the stairs. "We'll talk more tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I...um...

Hakkai (gently): Just say it.

Me: I...I...

Hakkai: You can do it! Come on!

Me: I...I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI!! :takes deep breath:

Hakkai: Feel better now?

Me: No...

Comments after the story. Enjoy! AND REVIEW!

--

Sanzo woke, and instantly regretted it. The events of yesterday crashed upon him like a waterfall, effectively rooting him in place. Slowly he turned his head to stare at the wall.

"Stupid monkey," he muttered.

In the next room, Goku sneezed and looked around in alarm.

There was a knock at Sanzo's door. "Sanzo? Are you ready?" came Hakkai's voice. "Breakfast."

Sanzo settled the Maten Scripture over his shoulders and opened the door. Hakkai smiled – or, well, _was_ smiling. "Good morning, Sanzo! How did you sleep?"

_Terrible._ Night had been filled with strange thoughts and horrible visions of Gojyo, Hakkai, and, most importantly, Goku. He was bound to spill the secret of that rainy night, the stupid monkey. The question wasn't if, it was when.

After that, what would happen? It didn't seem like Goku hated him, but…

Sanzo finally answered with a simple "Fine." And Hakkai accepted that with a nod.

_I've always been good at lying_, Sanzo thought tiredly. _Masking my emotions is child's play. At this point, I'm not sure if it's a blessing or a curse…_

After breakfast was eaten and paid for, the four had packed into the jeep, and they were headed once more to the west, Gojyo broached the subject that Sanzo had dreaded since waking.

"So, Goku," hinted Gojyo, "about that kiss…"

Goku, too (contrary to the monk's belief) had been thinking last night as well. His sleepless, night, however, had been filled with the unending question: did he love Sanzo?

He had never had _love _defined to him before. What was it, exactly? Was it just a feeling? Or was it something more, a yearning, a longing, an urge? Goku wasn't sure. Was love even definable?

Having no answers to these questions, Goku's train of thought ploughed on ahead. How did he feel about Sanzo? He wanted Sanzo, he knew that much. No, it wasn't that. He _needed_ Sanzo. How could he possibly live without his sun? Even is his sun smoked, yelled at him, and beat him with the fan, he still needed him. And all those things made Sanzo who he was, anyway. Without those, he wouldn't be Sanzo. Goku needed him, and all his smoking, and yelling, and fan beating. It wasn't something that occurred to him, or that needed to be thought about. It simply…was.

So did he love Sanzo? Was love simply another need, like food and water (but mostly food), except a need for the person you loved? If it was, Goku was fairly sure he loved Sanzo.

But admitting it inside his mind was a far cry from telling Sanzo. While it was true that it was Sanzo who had started the kiss – Goku shivered in pleasure at the memory - he seemed to regret doing so, and hadn't spoken to Goku all morning (although that in itself wasn't that unusual). Should he just come out and say it? "I love you, Sanzo!"

Goku remembered the glare Sanzo had so pointedly aimed at him last night. Now wasn't the best time, he decided wisely. But what was he supposed to tell Gojyo?

Luckily he was saved from answering by another of the now common demon attacks, beginning with the usual shouts of "Give us the scripture, Sanzo party!" With three resigned sighs and an irritated 'tch' they climbed out of the jeep.

--

Sanzo exhaled slowly, watching the smoke gently curl around his fingers and cigarette dangling between them before drifting lazily into the cloudy sky. It didn't look like rain, but the clouds still covered the sky with a blanket of grey. The sun, having finally given up and realizing its golden rays were not going to pierce the thickness of clouds, had settled itself moodily behind the clouds and was very occasionally seen. This had caused the town to be cloaked in a gentle dusk that was growing steadily darker as sunset approached. Sanzo sighed, releasing another plume of smoke. During dinner he had shoved all thoughts of Goku out of his mind. (Well, not all thoughts of him. that'd be impossible for Sanzo.) Glaring out the window, Sanzo wished he could avoid all his problems, especially the ones with Goku (which seemed to be all of them). He sighed once again. If wishes were wings… (pigs would fly, is the end to that saying, in case you were wondering -Pennatus)

There came a knock at the door and a tentative voice. "Ah…Sanzo…"

The stupid chibi saru! What was he doing here? Didn't he realize he was the root of his problems? Tch. He was so stupid he probably _didn't_ realize that. Sanzo resolutely forced down any feelings that Goku might've roused. No, he was not happy that Goku had come to see him, nor was he afraid of this confrontation. Dammit all, he wasn't!

"Sanzo?"

"What do you want?" he snapped, surprised at the harshness of his own voice.

There was a pause, a long one, and then the door creaked open and there stood Goku, in all his chocolate haired, golden eyed, breathtakingly beautiful innocence. Sweet Goddess, just looking at this stupid monkey aroused feelings somehow foreign and yet delightful inside him. How could one person make him feel so confused?

Goku took a deep breath and blinked furiously as though he was about to dive off a high cliff.

"Um, Sanzo…about last night, and the kiss…"

Well, here it was. The moment Sanzo had dreaded since Goku had caused his skin to spark just by touch. Heck, since he had _met _Goku. He braced himself for tears, for dismissal, for refusal, rejection, and the imminent pain the monk would wallow in for weeks to come. He braced himself for every response – except for the one he got.

"I…I love you Sanzo!" And Goku hunched his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, as though preparing to be hit.

But Sanzo could do nothing but stare. What? The monkey…had confessed his love to him? Did the idiot even know what love was?

Sanzo couldn't contain the feeling clawing its way up inside his chest. Joy. Pure, sparkling joy. It definitely wasn't a feeling he was used to, but he could recognize it. He was so euphorically happy the monkey loved him he was disgusted with himself. But relieved, too. Relieved beyond reason.

Sanzo felt himself take a step closer, lessening the distance between them. "Do you know what you're talking about, monkey? Do you really know?"

Goku swallowed, nervous but eager. Eager for another kiss, if Sanzo would relent. Nervous of Sanzo's reaction. "I know what I feel, Sanzo. And if love is the feeling of wanting something really, really bad…then I love you!"

Sanzo took another stride closer. Their faces were inches apart. Sanzo could feel his skin tingling in eager anticipation. He was fairly sure that even if he wanted to stop (which he didn't) he wouldn't have been able to. He slammed his palm onto the wood behind Goku's head. Goku flinched, but didn't look away from those hypnotizing violet eyes.

"I love you, Sanzo," Goku repeated, his voice now lower than a whisper.

Sanzo brought his left hand to Goku's chin and lifted Goku's head, little flashes of heat coursing through his body. Goku's eyes were half-closed in solicitous suspense, his lips parted slightly. Sanzo didn't disappoint him.

They kissed.

--

So? How was that? Longer, no? Yes? I think so. And with that, I believe I shall end Electrifying Touch. I know, I know, it's a terrible ending, but…well…see, I wrote this lemon for a friend of mine as the end of the story, but it was reeeaaaaaally bad, and she described it as more of a _half lemon_. You'd understand if you read it…but I don't think I'm going to post it. Sorry, I guess. Seriously, though, it's so bad. Getting off the subject of my hapless writing…what do you think? This story is kind of like an extended one-shot, isn't it? Huh…well. REVIEW PLEASE! I love everyone who reviews, and I always try to reply! Your faithful writer…


	4. Chapter 4

So…apparently, I lied

So…apparently, I lied. Eh heh heh…well, I wasn't _originally_ going to post this…but stuff happened (more like Anna, one of my friends, happened) and so I posted it (not due to my fear of what punishment Anna could wreak upon me if I don't, of course!!). So…here it is. The so called 'half lemon'. It's reeeeaaaaaaally bad (like I said before) so if you just don't want to read it, that's ok too. It kind of wraps things up a little nicer, so I guess you could just skip to the bottom…or something. Yeah. More comments at bottom. I'll just…go now…

Disclaimer:

Goku: Wee! It's mine turn!

Me: What?

Goku: It's my turn to force you to write the disclaimer! Yay!

Me: What are _you _going to do?

Goku: :glomps and peers up at me with absolutely adorable eyes: You…you wouldn't want to make me _cry_, would you? :bottom lip quivers:

Me: DEAR GOD I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOT NOW NOT EVER!! NOW PLEASE DON'T CRY!

Sanzo: :walks in: Are you touching him?!

Me: No, Sanzo, this isn't what it looks like –

Sanzo: LIKE HELL! :whips out gun and shoots me: Let's go, Goku.

Goku: :shrugs: Ok… :walks off with Sanzo:

Me: Ow…disclaimers…hurt…the pain…

39393939

They kissed.

It wasn't that simple, however. Sanzo tried to convey all of his sleepless nights, his continuous war with himself, and the constant want and ache he felt whenever he was with Goku. Goku put in all of his need for Sanzo, all of his happiness knowing that whatever Sanzo said, he had heard and rescued him from his lonely prison all those years ago, and his untainted love for the golden haired monk. The result was a passionate and far from chaste kiss that sent both's, monk's and monkey's, blood racing and heart pumping frantically as they tried, and failed, to cope with this new feeling. They broke apart, panting and faces flushed. Sanzo mentally cursed his need to breathe as he leaned back in, unwilling to loose contact. Goku met him, and they kissed again.

But this wasn't enough for Sanzo. His left hand moved from Goku's chin and traveled lightly down his neck. Even through their kiss, Sanzo felt something hard against his leg. Pulling back, Sanzo smirked. If that was how he felt…

Goku hissed in displeasure as Sanzo made no move to re-initiate the kiss. He reached up and tugged sharply at Sanzo's robes, intending to pull Sanzo down. Sanzo, caught of guard, felt his foot slipping. His hand squeaked as it slid down the door, and finally Sanzo fell awkwardly against Goku. Goku's back was pressed against the door and his legs were splayed apart. Sanzo was on his knees between those legs, knee pressed against Goku's hard member.

Sanzo leaned in to capture another kiss before lowering, running his tongue down Goku neck, eliciting a small gasp. Sanzo felt that strange tingling in his tongue as he tasted Goku. He tasted like earth, somehow. But that didn't matter. To Sanzo he tasted of a bliss, a taste so unlike any other he knew he would relish it and crave it forever.

Sanzo couldn't take it anymore. He had to have Goku. He wanted to know every part of his body. Almost subconsciously his hand slipped underneath Goku's shirt and began to travel up his stomach.

"Sanzo…"

The monk stopped abruptly. He had been so enraptured in the passion and heat of the moment that he hadn't even considered Goku's feelings. Even now Sanzo could feel his fingers twitch with lust, and he had to make a physical effort to pause his mappings of Goku's body.

But Goku simply grinned in a very un-Goku-like display of mischief. "Why are your clothes still on?" he whispered, and began struggling with the monk's robe.

It was soon discarded, along with Sanzo's undershirt and armbands and Goku's shirt. Sanzo's hands began to roam across Goku's body. Goku's hands came around and pressed against Sanzo's back. Sanzo brought his head down again, running his tongue down the younger boy's neck, sometimes sucking and nipping, eliciting small moans of pleasure. Sanzo's tongue eventually encountered a nipple. He paused, then gently bit down. He felt Goku's nails dig into his back and heard a little whimper as Goku's back arched a little. As he moved to the other pink nub he felt Goku's hands fumble with his jeans. With a slight growl, Goku launched his small frame forward. Sanzo, surprised, felt himself falling and hit the floor with a jarring impact. Goku tugged Sanzo's pants off and smirked.

"Going commando, Sanzo?" he murmured, throwing a leg over the monk's lithe body and straddling him.

He grunted. "Maybe my underwear was dirty," was his reply which pulled a soft chuckle from the monkey.

Goku felt Sanzo's eager hands strip him of his own pants and underwear. He let out a little noise as Sanzo crushed the two together and turned over, so Sanzo was on top.

Goku pouted a little. "Who said you get – " But the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a throaty moan as Sanzo crushed both their hips and lips together for a frenzy of heat, love, and passion.

Sanzo briefly considered the tube of lube he had…somewhere…ah, fuck it. He waved three fingers in front of Goku's mouth.

Goku's eyes widened infinitesimally.

"Well?" Sanzo panted voice heavy and heady with lust.

Wordlessly Goku slipped the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them as Sanzo covered his neck and chest with kisses. Tugging his fingers out, Sanzo kissed him fully on the lips, taking his time as his tongue meandered out to explore Goku's mouth. This was considerably easier (not that it was very hard to begin with) after Sanzo gently inserted the first finger and Goku let out a moan, tinged with pain, arching his back. Sanzo continued to kiss and nip at Goku's chest and face. He slide his second finger in and Goku moaned again, a mixture of pleasure and pain. Sanzo could feel Goku's fingers dig deeper into his back, the pain intense, and Sanzo coveted it. Those were Goku's fingers clutching at him, _needing_ him, and Sanzo would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy every fucking second of that pain.

Only one thing would make this better, Sanzo managed to think as he inserted the third finger. And that would be –

"Unh…!" Goku groaned through clenched teeth. Opening his mouth a little, he was able to get out "S-Sanzo…!"

Perfect. This was perfect. Sanzo (and his body) felt the _rightness_ of it all, even as heat flooded his body and coherent thoughts fled. Goku bucked against Sanzo's body as Sanzo twisted his fingers and released another one of those delicious moans.

"R-right there…!" he exclaimed.

Sanzo proceeded to twist his fingers a few more times, to the obvious delight of Goku, who continued to buck and moan. Sanzo carefully slid his fingers out and kissed Goku once again who responded tiredly but eagerly. They lied there for a few moments, both panting and feeling the sweat slide off their body. Goku took a few deep breaths and let out a final moan as Sanzo nipped at his neck and kissed his chest. Then Goku's head lolled slightly and Sanzo realized his monkey was contentedly sleeping.

The monk sighed and rolled his eyes. Damn it. Typical of the stupid monkey, to fall asleep just when things were getting good. Then he felt a smile forming. Goku was his, now. This sure as hell wasn't going to be the last time they had sex.

Being gentle, a rare happenstance with Sanzo, he carefully lifted Goku's unclothed form off the floor and settled him into the only bed in the room. Without hesitating, Sanzo slid in next to him. Goku muttered something and shifted closer to Sanzo. Smiling, the golden haired man laced his fingers through brown locks, and fell asleep, fingers tingling.

--

And…done. Breathe. BREATHE. It's ok. It's over now. You're ok. Ok? So…well. How was it? Wasn't it a half lemon? There's two reasons for this – 1) I'm really lazy… and 2) Goku's still like, what, sixteen? …how old _is_ Goku, anyway? But I think he still always acts like a little kid, so I don't think he'd have a whole lot of energy. It was close to his bedtime anyway :P And with that, I swear Electrifying Touch is officially over. There is no more, written and forgotten in some forlorn corner (unless the pixies found my pencils again, and trust me, you won't want to read it if they did). Hopefully sometime soon I should have a Gojyo x Hakkai story up. It's on my list of ideas, but I'm actually currently finishing up some other things, so…it may be a week. Or month. We'll see…ah! But I'm keeping you! Go on! Review my story first, then go read some more fanfics! Go, go! :makes shooing motion:


End file.
